GTA Of a Day
by ps2princess2004
Summary: Mulder and Scully go into the world of Liberty City


Title: GTA of a Day  
  
Author: ps2princess2004  
  
Rating: pg13  
  
Disclaimer: These characters arent mine. They belong to Chris Cater and Fox network.and Rockstar company as well and the Sega Company.   
  
summary: Mulder and Scully get go into the world of Liberty City.  
  
"GTA of a Day"  
  
"FBI HOOVER BUILDING"  
  
"BASEMENT OFFICE"  
  
As Scully walked into their office that monday morning, she saw Mulder playing a  
  
videogame on a playstation2 game counsil.  
  
"Hey Mulder, what are you doing ?"  
  
"Playing a little GTA3 before I start the day," Mulder answered casually.  
  
"I still honestly can't see why you like that game Mulder. I mean, all that   
  
violence and stealing things, You can't do that in the real world."  
  
"Thats the point Scully, you can't do any of whats in the game in the real world.  
  
Thats why they have games like these." Scully just shook her head and walked into the other  
  
room. Then Mulder yelled out to her,   
  
"Wouldn't it be cool if we actually lived in the GTA world?"  
  
"Uh sure Mulder. Lots of fun," she answered sarcasticly. Then she asked if Skinner  
  
left a case for them. He answered,   
  
"Nope, but he does want us to pick up his dry cleaning for some reason." Scully   
  
sighed.  
  
"So in other words,we're on probation because of your little speech on how Robert  
  
Towsley was a inntergolactic alien with giant fangs?"   
  
"Uhh . . . . . .yeah," he answered sheepishly. Then he added, "Well we better get  
  
going."  
  
"Ok Mulder, do you got the keys?" She asked on her way out the door.   
  
"Just a sec Scully," he answered. As hey grabbed the keys, in the corner of his eye  
  
he saw something behind one of the black file cabinets. He began moving it aside, which   
  
revealed a portal of some sort. Scully was getting impatient and yelled,  
  
"Come on Mulder, Whats taking so long?"   
  
"Uh Scully I think you should take a look at this, " was his answer. As she got   
  
over there, she was shocked. Her eyes widened in amazement.  
  
"Oh my god Mulder," she said in a whisper, "What is it?"  
  
"I have no clue Scully," he answered while staring into it. He then shook his head  
  
and began to speak. "Well Scully theres only one thing to do about this."  
  
"Oh yeah? and whats that?" With quick action he grabbed her hand and jumped into it  
  
with her screaming behind.  
  
"LIBERTY CITY"  
  
"SOMEWHERE IN THE AREA"  
  
They landed on the cold hard cement with a loud BANG! Luckily Scully landed on   
  
Mulder, and Mulder landed on a dog. The dog was alright and ran down the street. As Mulder  
  
and Scully got up and brushed their clothes off, thats when Scully began to speak.   
  
"Where the Hell are we now ?"   
  
"I don't know Scully, hey maybe we are on some type of Alien Planet. And the Aliens  
  
are made to look like us and act like us in order to try and take over our planet in   
  
another Alien Colonization . . And Then . . . ." He began to stand there daydreaming about   
  
his idea, when Scully punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Ow, You could have just tapped  
  
me like any normal person you know."  
  
"Yeah well you weren't acting normal, you were acting more like a crackhead."  
  
"Oh yeah, well I tell you Scully, maybe here or in another far away galaxy, They   
  
are out there." He said  
  
"Yeah Mulder, and so are we," she mutterd under her breath. As they got their   
  
bearings, they realized they were on the sidewalk next to some tall building. Mulder   
  
couldn't shake the feeling that this place somehow felt familiar to him. That was until he  
  
looked at a few billboards, and thats when it hit him. He was In Liberty City. Hey quick   
  
turned to Scully with a big toothed smile in excitement. As she looked at him she knew   
  
that something weird was gonna come out of his mouth.  
  
"HEY SCULLY, I KNOW WHERE WE ARE," he shouted even with more excitement then  
  
before. Just as she was gonna ask him, he stopped her and shouted, "SCULLY, WE ARE IN THE  
  
GTA3 GAME, IN LIBERTY CITY." She just looked at him. "Don't give me that look Scully, I'm  
  
serious. They got the same billboards and everything." Then all of a sudden, right out of   
  
the blue, came this male figure. He came up from behind Mulder and Scully,and put a hand on   
  
Mulder's shoulder. He jumped about 10 feet screamin in the air along with Scully. Then he   
  
asked the gentleman, "What do you want Sir ?"  
  
"Im here to help you two. I summond you both down here for a reason." Mulder and   
  
Scully looked at him again. He wore a giant robe type thing with a long hood, so you   
  
couldn't see his face. The stranger began to speak some more. "Listen, this guy, you know  
  
him as the CSM, he took over mafia. He somehow has got the leador, El Salvitore, heild   
  
hostage. We need your help." Mulder nodded in agreement. Then the man took a map out of his  
  
coat pocket. "Your gonna need this map. It will help you."  
  
"Uh thanks Sir," Mulder said as he took the map. Then as Mulder turned around to  
  
say something to him, he was gone. Scully walked near him and asked,  
  
"Who was that mulder?"  
  
"He didn'tleave a name, but he did say that the CSM has captured their mafia leader  
  
and is holding him hostage somewhere."  
  
"Well where should we start asking people?" Scully asked.  
  
"Hmmm......lets try Luigi. According to this, we need a car." He said. Scully gave  
  
him a look. Then he dragged Scully with him to the sidewalk of the street and went for the  
  
Blue Inferno. He ripped out the person and jumped inside the drivers seat, then he motioned  
  
for Scully to join him. She ran up to the driver's side and yelled,  
  
"Mulder what do you think your doing?"   
  
"What it looks like Scully, im stealing a car. Now would you please hop in before   
  
the cops come?" She quickly hopped in and he burned out and sped off.  
  
"THREE HOURS LATER"  
  
Well like it says, Its three hours later. They went to three different mob leaders,  
  
and they told them some stuff about the Cartel dudes. Right now Mulder and Scully are   
  
heading down towards the Army base to talk to this one Sargent about weopens. As they pull   
  
into the army base, they were met by Sgt. Joe. Sgt. Joe told them some stuff about where   
  
the cartel and CSM are. And gave them some good deals on some weopens. So they loaded up on  
  
practicly every gun and grenade in the whole area. As they were leavin the Sargetent told   
  
them they wouldn't be able to enter through the gates without a Cartel Cruiser and a Cartel  
  
outfit. As they did all that, They sped off again towards the Cartel hideout.  
  
"CARTEL HIDEOUT"  
  
They pulled up by the gate a little bit, and Mulder said, "Ok Scully, we're gonna  
  
drive this sucker into the gates, and go ontop of one of the roofs and snipe some cartel   
  
people."  
  
"I don't know Mulder, what if they catch one of us?" Scully asked.  
  
"That won't happen if your careful. Ok Scully, when we're in, i want you to distract  
  
the guy, while I work my way to the roof. Got it?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Got it." She said. They got in alright and pulled up next to the checker. Scully   
  
got out of the car and started of a converstation, while Mulder tiptoed onto the roof. As   
  
he got up there, there was a window on top so he could see inside the building. As he   
  
walked up to the window to have a peak in the building, he found the CSM with the MOB Leader.  
  
El Salvitore was tied into some sort of doctor seat, and the CSM had on a white lab coat  
  
along with a shot in his hand. Supposively that was the alien virus. But then something   
  
unexpected happend that he saw. He saw one of the Cartel guys walk in dragging Scully with   
  
a knife to her throat. He watched as they threw her into another chair and tied her up too  
  
with a gag. Mulder didn't like the looks of this. Infact, it pissed him off to the point  
  
where he took out a smoke bomb. Before he threw it in there, he saw the CSM take out a needle  
  
and was ready to shoot her up with some of the alien virus. With quick reflexes, he punched  
  
a hole through the glass. As they looked up, he threw the smoke bomb down. As the room filled  
  
with smoke, Mulder jumped down there. Luckily for him he had a gas mask on, yet the others  
  
didn't so they passed out. Mulder went over to Scully who was passed out. He untied her and  
  
took out the gag. He then scooped her in his arms and ran out of there because he threw in  
  
a grenade also. As he was running, the the grenade went off with a gigantic KABOOM!!! It   
  
exploded with a giant fire blast. As Mulder got far enough away. He sat her down. She opend  
  
her eyes slowly and whisperd something to him and gave him a smile and passed out again.  
  
He smiled and then all of a sudden this Portal out of nowhere opened up. Then a godly voice  
  
said, "Good Job. Here is the way back to your world. Liberty City thanks you also. And with  
  
that, Mulder walked into the portal with Scully in his arms. As he went through, everything  
  
went white.  
  
"FBI HOOVER BUILDING"  
  
"BASEMENT OFFICE"  
  
They landed on their office floor with a loud bang. Scully, luckily again landed on  
  
Mulder. Yet again, poor Mulder landed on the wastebasket. He got up and grumbled in pain for  
  
a few seconds. Scully was in the other room doing something and walked back to where Mulder  
  
was.   
  
"Did that really happen Mulder or was it a dream?" Scully asked  
  
"Yes Scully it actually happend." Was his answer.  
  
"Oh by the way I ment what i said." He gave her a suprised look. Then asked,  
  
"You did? Uh what did you say?" She then threw her arms around him and said in a low tone,  
  
"That you were my knight in shining armor," and with that they inched closer and   
  
closer. Then just when they were about to kiss, when Knuckles the Echidna apeard from no where  
  
and landed right ontop of Mulder and Scully with a loud BANG! When they stood up Knuckes said  
  
"Hey dudes whats the good word?"   
  
"KNUCKLES, your not in this fanfic?"  
  
"Im not?"  
  
"NO!" they yelled.  
  
"Oopsie dingdongs mybad. Well peace homecats."  
  
"Later Knuckles" they said. and then Knuckles vanished into nowhere. Then Mulder and  
  
Scully got back to their earlier pose and then finally Kissed one of those long ones that  
  
go on forever. Skinner opend the door to their office and saw this. He shut the door quietly and walked away with a smile on his face.  
  
THE END  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR's NOTE: Hey all hope you like the fanfic. took me a few days to write but hey its  
  
all good. and to let you know i do love feedback. Have a awesome day. I love feedbacks, so please review this, id love to hear from everyone of you . . . Thanks . . My email is cjmschultz@msn.com 


End file.
